


Not as expected

by RedPlusBlueEqualsOrange



Series: Many Misunderstood Sides [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Swearing, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, a bad one, im sorry, what kind of fucking ending is that?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 01:40:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17992409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPlusBlueEqualsOrange/pseuds/RedPlusBlueEqualsOrange
Summary: The dark sides are not nearly as scary as Roman made them sound.





	Not as expected

**Author's Note:**

> i had an idea and it wouldnt leave me alone

During the sides meeting with Thomas to discuss recent events it had come as a surprise to everyone that when Logan was lightly insulted by roman that Deceit of all people had come to his defense. The lying side had left as soon as the meeting was over and Logan hadn't had a chance to thank him. Deceit had no place in the light side of the mindscape so Logan would have to search for him in the dark side if he was serious about showing his gratitude, but was it worth it? Roman and Virgil described the place as horrible and the inhabitants as mean, but with what proof? Logan realized he'd just taken their word in their statements so who was he to form opinions on something he hadn't fully researched? Not having all the facts was never a good thing, so with his new mindset Logan decided to make for the door that separated the mindscapes after dinner. Keeping normal conversation during the meal and coming up with an excuse as to where he would be after they finished was simple. The door keeping the dark and light sides apart was simple but looked heavy and industrial. It had a purpose and it showed. Intent on learning what the other side was like, Logan opened the door. It was surprisingly light and the other side seemed exactly the same as the side he'd come from. The door didn't close by itself but Logan kept it open a crack anyway incase it locked from the other side. Logan was surprised to find the dark scape to just be a mirror of the mindscape. Yelling was the first sound the logical side heard besides the tap of his own footsteps. He reached the area where the commons would be in the mindscape and found it bustling in a bad way. Logan found Deceit immediately seeing as he was the one yelling. 

"Anger, oh my god if you smash one more thing you're not getting dinner!"

"Lust I with remove your tongue with scissors if you don't get out from between Apathy's legs and help with dinner!"

"No!"

"Can you at least do that in your room then!?"

"… Fine."

"Insomnia get down from inside the cabinets and help me look for Insanity!"

"But I-."

"No we said we'd have dinner as a family today and we are fucking going to! "

"... Ok."

"Can I eat-"

"Gluttony if you finish that sentence my foot is going to be so far up your ass..."

Logan took in the scene with shock. He and all the others had imagined the dark scape as dangerous and unsafe but this was different. It just looked like one big dysfunctional family. Deceit only took notice of their new guest after hauling Insanity out from inside the ceiling. Without a word he took Logan by the arm and led him away from the commons.

"Deceit what's going on?" Logan asked slightly frightened

Now away from the others Deceit found his voice to speak.

"Why are you here?"

"I merely wanted to thank you for coming to my defense during the meeting." Logan sputtered, not expecting to be the one under questioning.

"You're lucky tonight is family night and no one noticed you." Deceit looked back the way they'd come as if checking to see if they were followed.

"You... have family night?" Logan tried to find the opposite of Deceits words only to have it make no sense. "And you don't lie?"

Deceit sighed "Yeah, lying is more of a style choice and I didn't feel like keeping the façade up around these guys, and it was too late to pretend you hadn't seen it. And duh, we have family nights. We're still parts of Thomas and we figured long ago that it would just be best if we got along to make the situation less unbearable." Deceit replied easily.

Making mental notes, Logan pushed further. "What do you do on family nights?"

"We all pitch in to make dinner and watch a movie" Deceit wore an almost smile but still hadn't looked back at Logan.

"So none here is too dangerous to be considered family?"

That got Deceit's attention. His smile was gone and a coldness entered his eyes, which met Logan's for the first time.

"Of course no one is too dangerous!" He snapped. "I thought being one of the light sides meant that you guys were accepting but that's all you see us as. Repressed parts of Thomas that don't deserve family because we have unpleasant jobs. Monsters that are hidden away behind a door to keep the more important and good sides safe. I trust every one of these cretins more than all of you light sides combined. Get out of this house."

The fight that had appeared in Deceit just as quickly left. Logan was reeling from the overload of emotion that had just come from the lying side and numbly wandered back to the dark commons. He watched silently as the dark sides served dinner in the kitchen and laughed and talked. Sure there were more of them but to Logan it looked just like when he and the other light sides got together for dinner. Deceit came down the stairs looking much more calm, and shouldered his way past Logan to the kitchen where he was met with affection and silly nicknames. They were a family. Logan returned back through the door and shut it quietly. only to suddenly be engulfed in Roman's arms.

"Oh my fancifulness! Logan we've been looking for you everywhere! Were you with the dark sides? Did they hurt you? Did they try to kidnap you?!"

Logan tried his best to respond but Roman talked too fast to get a word in. Soon enough Logan was picked up and carried to the commons where Virgil and Patton appeared upon hearing Logan was found.

"Lolo, are you ok?"

Was the only question Patton asked when Logan was finally placed on the sofa.

"I think we should come up with a new name for the dark sides"


End file.
